The embodiments herein relate generally to entertainment activities, and more particularly, to a stand up waterslide.
Conventional waterslides and slip-n-slides are designed to be ridden in a sitting or laying position. Existing slip-n-slides can cause injuries because a rider must transition from an upright position to a plank position during the ride.
Therefore, what is needed is a waterslide that a user can ride while standing up.